<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by Gentrix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438996">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrix/pseuds/Gentrix'>Gentrix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chosen Peace [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Tree Climbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrix/pseuds/Gentrix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm bored, scout. Let's talk," Aerin says out of the blue, surprising the scout. "Climb up."</p><p>"Uh, milady?" he asks in bewilderment.</p><p>She beckons him again. "Climb up. I'm bored. Let's have a chat."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inquisitor &amp; Cassandra Pentaghast, Inquisitor &amp; Companions (Dragon Age), Inquisitor &amp; Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor &amp; Jim, Inquisitor &amp; Scout Jim, Inquisitor &amp; Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chosen Peace [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerin's eyes kept staring at the Breach, ignoring the slightly painful pulses coming from her mark. The scout Leliana had sent to keep an eye of her respectfully kept his distance, his own gaze flickering back and forth between her and the surrounding area. She knew it was just a precaution after the assassination attempt on her life in her own cabin.</p><p>After the incident, she had refused to remain in that cabin any longer, declining any replacement in fear of displacing any of Haven's people from their own homes. After all, she was just a stranger who bear the mark that they considered holy. She slept above ground, in the trees that was close to the guards, reminiscent of her days living with her clan in the forests within the borders of House Trevelyan.</p><p>She swung her legs absentmindedly, comfortably sitting on the solid tree branch, turning her gaze towards the frozen lake, glowing eerily due to its reflection of the Breach. The scout remained underneath the tree, standing guard for any signs of trouble, even if they were within the village's borders. Her mind wanders, easily looking back towards the day she had left the safety of her clan and the protection of Bann Trevelyan. The Keeper's sad eyes, knowing that she had decided to take this burden instead of letting fate choose another. She was never supposed to be in the grand scheme on things, she knew that fact. But she couldn't let her knowledge that she had gained after hours of pouring her heart into the stories to not be used for good use. After all, was it not better to have the fate of the world rest on someone who knows of what's to come?</p><p>"Scout," she says, the scout's attention turns towards her, his eyes staring at her in curiosity. She tilts her head, beckoning him. "Let's talk."</p><p>"I can't, milady. I am to guard you from any potential threats."</p><p>She scoffs. "It's easier to see threats up here than on the ground, scout. Climb up. I'm bored. Let's have a conversation. The other guards can see the threats on the ground if you are <em>that</em> worried."</p><p>She sees the scout hesitating but to her surprise, he nods and starts climbing the large tree, sitting on a nearby branch. She wasn't really bored but she really did not want to dwell on her depressing thoughts.</p><p>"Your name, scout?"</p><p>"Uhh, James, milady. You can call me Jim if you want." he says.</p><p>She lets out a laugh, startling the poor man. The name that the entire fandom had given the scout who interrupted the kiss between the Inquisitor and the Commander on the battlements was actually right. A living, breathing evidence of their wild imagination of naming <em>the</em> scout out of all the other scouts. After all, in the game, most of the scouts had identical faces. "Scout Jim. Huh, wasn't expecting that. I'd thought you'd shadow Commander Cullen?"</p><p>"I-I was supposed to milady," he eyes me in surprise. "But then, you started climbing trees and Sister Leliana thought I was a suitable candidate to shadow you."</p><p>"Oh, good point."</p><p>The conversation stills, the silence surrounding the both of them was surprisingly comfortable with the busy sounds of Haven filling in the silence between them. A scout and a Herald on a tree. How would Ambassador Josephine react?</p><p>"How did you know I was supposed to be with the Commander?" he hesitantly asks, breaking the comfortable silence as he peers underneath his hood.</p><p>She gives him a grin. "It's a secret, Scout Jim. You'd probably crawl back to the Nightingale if I told you about it."</p><p>To her surprise, he laughs, grinning at her. "I won't, milady. I am loyal to the Inquisition. In default, I am loyal to you fully as you are the leader of the Inquisition, are you not? Any secrets you wish to tell me, I would keep it, even if Sister Leliana asks about it. I would only say that you had a secret and nothing else."</p><p>"Huh," she tilts her head, looking at him fully. Did they all think that the Herald would really become the Inquisitor? "I might, but not today, Scout Jim. It's a burden I must carry, alone."</p><p>"Your Inner Circle is there, aren't they?" he asks. "As trusted scouts under the eyes of Sister Leliana, we often share burdens with one another if we can. But, you are the Herald. The burden may be too much but you have your Inner Circle to fall back to, don't you?"</p><p>"But, can I trust them now?" she stares at him. "A secret like that can never be taken back."</p><p>He shrugs. "Not now, if you prefer, milady. After all, the Lady Seeker almost killed you in the dungeons and she did stab Master Tethras near his privates. I'm not quite sure of Ser Solas and Master Tethras."</p><p>She lets out a giggle, the scene easily plays in her mind, Varric's face of shock as Cassandra stabs his book, near his family jewels. "Thanks for the reminder, Jim."</p><p>He flushes and starts stammering. "Y-You're welcome, milady."</p><p>"It's Aerin," she waves off. "Not really a lady."</p><p>His eyes widened. "You are the Herald of Andraste! That would be rude of me, milady."</p><p>"I am twenty years old and I think I'd know if I suddenly turned into a noble. Now, I'm going to go and dance in the woods like the Dalish elves are rumored to do," she says as she jumps down gracefully.</p><p>Jim splutters as he tries to climb down the tree as quick as possible but ends up falling to the ground with a slight oof, causing Aerin to laugh in disbelief.</p><p>"You humans are so fragile," she says, shaking her head.</p><p>He shoots me a look. "At the very least, I don't trip on air like you do, milady. You are a rogue, like I am."</p><p>"I tripped on a rock! And, don't bring the 'being a rogue' excuse into this argument," she argued back. She sees Varric in the distance and hollers for his attention. "Varric! I don't trip on air! Tell him! I just tripped on a rock."</p><p>The dwarf laughed. "It must have been a very tiny rock then, Hummingbird. You did trip on grass in the Hinterlands."</p><p>"And a stick." offered a passing Cassandra Pentaghast, accompanied by a smirking Commander.</p><p>"And a shoe." the Commander contributed.</p><p>She glares at the four of them. "I really hate all of you."</p><p>"Sure you do," hummed Jim bravely.</p><p>"Ugh," she lets out and proceeds to walk towards the woods, ignoring the amused laughter from the four of them.</p><p>Suddenly, she yelps and falls down, face first towards the ground, proving their damn point, inciting more laughter.</p><p>"<em>Fenedhis lasa!</em>"</p><p>"As you can see, you tripped on air, milady." a deadpanned Jim answered as he helps her up. "Proven by the Maker himself."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Huh, didn't really thought it would be like this but hey, I liked it. Hope y'all enjoyed this! Currently, I'm having my orientation week and it's kinda weird since it's virtual due to the pandemic even if we are de-escalating the protocols that were set.</p><p>Translation:</p><p>fenedhis lasa - go fuck a wolf's dick/penis</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>